


Showers

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: So Much Trouble [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Fix-It, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Imbalance, Slow Burn, Starker D/s, Submission, Underage Masturbation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Read at your own risk.  If you're here for the legal-age smut, it's coming.  If you don't like smut at all, you- you should really learn how to read tags.Peter's under 18, so there's all these rules they have to follow, so Mr. Stark doesn't get in trouble.  That doesn't mean they can't have fun, though.~~~There’s no reason not to take the hottest, longest shower of his life tonight.  He thinks of Mr. Stark’s dark gaze, possessive and demanding, as he’d snapped out the word, “Once,” one finger raised in emphasis, and fuck if that isn’t drawing out other things from his imagination.  His dick, already hard, twitches in agreement.  So he shucks out of the jeans and the tshirt, and folds them, and puts them in the chair, and then decides, no, he’s going to sleep in that shirt, no one else has to know, and takes it into the bathroom with him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: So Much Trouble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562707
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read because I have no idea how you even start that relationship. I imagine it's as completely random as, say, a 30-something superhero having the hots for a sweet young superhero. WHAT WOULD THOSE ODDS BE, THO.
> 
> Triggers aplenty here, let me know if I missed one and I can add more tags and warnings.
> 
> NOT ENDGAME COMPLIANT. (Let's be real here, this AU is barely MCU compliant.)
> 
> For completionists, DEAD DOVE warning, this series is going to be EXPLICIT D/s Starker. Once Peter's of age, there will be sex, is what I'm saying. BE WARNED. 
> 
> For prudes, these are fictional characters and I've double checked, no one actually has a skeevy real-life relationship as a result of this series, so, like, relax. No one is going to get hurt. They're not real.

He steps into his room, and says hesitantly, “FRIDAY, nightlights, okay?” and then breathes out a sigh of relief because here are his things- his half-finished projects and he left two screens up in a holding pattern with schematics for his next webslingers displayed. Here are his things and this is his room and he’s not going to disappoint anyone for the next few hours. Well. He can probably manage that. He thinks hard about Mr. Stark’s clothes, rubbing against his body, and then he thinks about a shower.   
  
There’s no reason not to take the hottest, longest shower of his life tonight. He thinks of Mr. Stark’s dark gaze, possessive and demanding, as he’d snapped out the word, “Once,” one finger raised in emphasis, and fuck if that isn’t drawing out other things from his imagination. His dick, already hard, twitches in agreement. So he shucks out of the jeans and the tshirt, and folds them, and puts them in the chair, and then decides, no, he’s going to sleep in that shirt, no one else has to know, and takes it into the bathroom with him.   
  
The water slides down his body and he thinks about what Mr. Stark said earlier, that he’d be turned on knowing that Peter was doing-this- doing this right now, with his hand wrapped just right and he is not going to last long tonight, which makes him huff out a little laugh because who is he kidding? Super spider spit, he never lasts long, everything feels so- and Mr. Stark- Mr. Stark had said, his hair, his hand in his hair, and then he’d said this was hot, Peter was perfect, he wanted this, wanted Peter to- to- to- 

“Ahhh,” Peter whimpers, biting his lip, his thighs and arms trembling and chest heaving, the warm water of the shower hitting his back and one arm braced on the wall. “Fuuuck,” he groans. He is in a world of trouble.

He finishes the shower, cleans himself up and notices the soap has changed-again- to something light and fresh, palate cleansing, and says, “Thanks FRIDAY, I like this soap, it’s really good,” and FRIDAY responds, “Yes, I could tell,” and Peter stares straight up at the ceiling for a whole minute wondering what even is his life right now.   
  
Then he slides back into the t-shirt, rolling his shoulders to settle it, and gets in the bed. He plugs his phone in the charger and turns it on, and there’s a light blinking for attention. He checks his texts, in case it’s Aunt May or MJ or Ned, and the breath slides out of him on a hiss.   
  
_ Good boy. Only one, now. Sleep well. -TS _

Peter groans but then stops abruptly. Wait a minute. Tony- Mr. Stark- Tony had said this stuff worked for him too, the other way. He feels a smile creep over his face as his fingers flick over the screen.    
  
_ Thank you sir. Yessir. You too.- P _

He thinks about Mr. Stark, tucked into bed with his sexy girlfriend, turned on by Peter Parker, and he smiles, and then sleep hits him over the head with a hammer and he doesn’t think about anything else until morning.   



	2. Chapter 2

It’s Team Breakfast, so of course FRIDAY’s alarm alerts Peter just before the door to his bedroom slides open and Clint strides in, coffee in hand. “Up, Spiderboy, my favorite arachnid menace, up! We have major bonding to do and I flew in from can’t-tell-you-that and I have been up for hours and everyone is getting up, Banner is making some kind of potato thing, let’s GO.”   
  
Peter doesn’t bother groaning. It’s Hawkeye, waking him up to go do Team Breakfast. That is just never going to get old. He checks for morning wood which, yes, definitely present and feeling pretty perky, and sits up slowly, blinking his eyes at Clint.   
  
Clint smiles brightly at him from what he thinks is a safe distance away and Peter notices that the coffee cup does, in fact, have a lid.    
  
“Hey,” protests Clint, as a well-aimed miniweb snatches the mug from his hand, but Peter can tell his heart isn’t in it, not really. “Rude!”   
  
Peter takes the slurpiest sip he can manage and hears Natasha’s voice from outside the doorway chuckling, “You know he puts three different poisons in there to keep his immunity built up, right, Parker?”   
  
“Super spider spit,” mumbles Peter, taking another gulp. The coffee is the perfect temperature and he’s at least 60% certain she’s lying to get a rise out of him.

Clint laughs and says, “Ok, you win this round arachnoking, but I am kicking your Millenial butt at Mario Kart so pitter patter, get at ‘er, wakey wakey eggs and bac’y.”   
  
Peter snorts, “I’m not a Millenial, you’re a millenial. I am Gen Z, and we were born with controllers in our hands, you can’t scare me with your retro 8 bit arcade flops.”   
  
Clint laughs again and points finger guns at Peter and says, “Get. Up.”   
  
“Okay, okay,” huffs Peter, shifting blankets to show willing without making any effort to actually uncover his lower torso.   
  
Clint leaves and Peter ponders seriously and deeply for a whole three seconds texting Mr. Stark to see- to see if- he’d let Peter- but asking for permission- and he swallows just thinking about it- it’s not something he can just do right away this morning, this morning after all that… stuff.   
  
He stands, and stretches, and goes to pee and hope everything… subsides… while he gets ready. It’s too early to figure out how he would even ask, how do you make that sound right, what words do you even use? He pulls on a pair of jeans and switches t-shirts, “Hedgehogs: Why Don’t They Just Share the Hedge,” and grabs his phone. No blinking lights. He’s cool with that. Last words are great!

~~~

The Avengers main area in the Tower is bustling with people and he pauses on the threshold from the Penthouse stairs to just take it all in. On the one hand, he still feels after months of doing this, like at any moment FRIDAY is going to blare to life with an intruder alert and the intruder is going to be him. But he also, this is getting familiar, too, standing in the doorway and watching sweet Wanda and Vision make goo-goo eyes at each other while cutting up fruit, watching Bucky and Steve argue over how to fry up the bacon while Sam laughs and laughs and put his hands up. Team Breakfast wasn’t a thing before Peter, but he loves that it’s definitely a thing now.

He’s scanning the room, but if he’s being honest, he’s scanning for Mr. Stark, mostly. A throat clearing behind him makes him jump- literally no one gets past his spidersense these days- and there’s Black Widow, leaning against the wall with her hip cocked out, her head tilted. “Peter,” she says, very slowly, her expression as always, opaque and unreadable, “you look well rested, for once. Not up all hours with Tony working on improvements?”   
  
Peter shakes his head and he knows he’s not blushing, he can feel it when the blush hits his neck, every time, so he’s not blushing now as he says, “Nah, early night.”   
  
Natasha’s lips purse for a second as she makes a decision and then she nods and says, “Good. About time. You look well.”   
  
“Peter!” shouts Thor, “Come! Friend Clint has boasted that we are going to wipe the floor with your ass in this game and I would very much like to see how that is done!”

~~~

Peter is ten minutes into getting his ass handed to him, and Ned would weep, he would be so disappointed, Thor is literally _ancient_ and he is kicking Peter’s ass, when Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts enter the area. There’s no warning and no one else seems to notice, but Peter feels like the air suddenly is kicking up a lot more oxygen than normal. Mr. Stark is in one of his impossibly fashionable suits, his hand on the small of Ms. Pott’s back and she is smiling at Steve Rogers and saying, “Yes, thank you, I would like some orange juice.”   
  
“T-minus almost done,” says Banner, loudly, “And you are right on time as usual, Tony, the work is all done.”   
  
Tony leans back in fake affront and gasps out, “In this suit? Work? No no, you got me wrong, buddy, it’s the other suit I use for work.”   
  
Clint pauses the game and jumps over the couch one handed, saying, “Okay. I am starving, Buck, move over, I am plating myself some bacon already you gigantic girl.”   
  
Natasha hits him in the back of the head, which is funny only because Clint makes no effort to duck, and says, “Manners, farmboy, girls are powerful and he should be so lucky” at the same time as Bucky says, “They’re not done, he’s wrecking them, this is not how you cook bacon, okay?”   
  
Steve snorts and slaps Buck’s chest with the spatula he’s holding and says, “Not everyone likes them to be charred, you neanderthal,” and then he glances around quick and says, “Wait, that’s still good, right? We didn’t- I haven’t gotten to dig back into archaeology yet, it’s on the list…”   
  
“You’re good,” says Peter, flipping up to the ceiling because there are way too many people trying to crowd closer to the food and there is so much real estate up here. And also, a little, because it’s fun to use this stupid super spider spit for fun stuff, too. “Not much new with neanderthals. Gen Z approves.”   
  
There’s a pause and then Steve says, wry and slightly disbelieving, “...Thank you, Gen Z. Get off the ceiling.”

Peter drops immediately into the only open space he can see, startling exactly no one, and spreads his arms in a gesture of innocence when Captain America gives him the Really? Look. Then he snags a fistful of the bacon that’s cooling in the big bowl by the stove and steps back. Natasha lifts one immediately but she is the scariest spy he’s ever met so he allows the tribute.

It’s never like this, this snarky and happy and loud, except at Team Breakfast, which, okay, this is the third one and that makes it traditional, right? Yes. Peter is officially living his best life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pop into the comments with encouragement, or specific scenes you'd like to see at this stage of the no-touching game. SLOW BURN IS SO SLOW. I won't handle criticism well, unless you and I have a baseline understanding, so I guess keep that to yourself or tell a friend, whichever one you want to do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
